The Last Jaffa
by thatGIRL132
Summary: Murdoc has the last Jaffa Cake, but 2D wants it. What is 2D willing to do to get it? Rated M for Smut and cussing. Set in phase 1. Oneshot


**In case you guys don't know what a Jaffa Cake is, it's a mini cake with orange filling and a chocolate coat. (sounds nasty but is SO good!) They eat them a lot in England. You can't really get them in America so I get mine from lol. **

**Enjoy! **

Murdoc sat with a expressionless face as he stuffed his face with cakes, and watched TV. Nothing good was on, like always. Right now he was watching some shit called 'Skins' on MTV. It annoyed him that they showed shit like this instead of music, MTV stands for Music TV after all! After the show ended the looked down at the Jaffa Cake in his hand, it was the last one. He smirked and lifted the cake to his mouth. Just as the tasty bake good was about to enter his gob, a pale hand stopped him.

"Muds! That's the last one can I have it?" asked 2D, the blue haired singer of Gorillaz.

"Why the fuck would I give it to you?" asked the older man.

"I don't know maybe because you ate the whole rest of the pack!? Come on Mudies you know Jaffa Cakes are my favorite!" said 2D. The green skin man give some thought to what the latter said, then a creepy smirk pulled at his lips.

"What would you do for a Jaffa Cake Stu?" the singer looked confused by the question, this was normal for the singer since he had a hefty amount of brain damage. The bassist rolled his eyes before speaking again.

"How bad do you want the damn cake!?" he yelled causing 2D to jump.

"Really bad Muds, I'm so hungry!" pleaded the singer. 'I have something for you to eat' thought the bass player as a creeper smile moved to his face. It had been ten days since he banged a bird, and 2D was looking really good in his skin tight jeans right now.

"Tell ya why Stu, why don't we play a game to see who gets the last Jaffa?" spoke the bassist slowly.

"Err, what kind of game Muds?" he asked.

"Last one to come wins the cake." spoke the green tinted man bluntly. 2D still didn't under stand.

"What? Come where? What are ya talking 'bout Murdoc?" Murdoc pulled 2D's hand until the singer's face was inches away from the bass player's. That didn't last long, soon the bassist pressed his lips to 2D's. They were soft and warm. Murdoc was breathing in the sweet sent of butterscotch, as his lips danced with 2D's. Murdoc pushed his tongue into the blue haired boys mouth, with out permission. (Not that 2D was fighting it) 2D's mouth tasted like a mix between cigarettes, butterscotch, and chocolate milk. It was best thing Murdoc has ever tasted in his life. He wanted to have his way with the singer right then and there, but he knew it was too risky, with Russell and Noodle home. He scooped 2D up bridal style and started walking to his under used room, leaving the lone Jaffa Cake behind.

They made it to the elevator, and waited impatiently for it to arrive. Once it did Murdoc pushed his younger partner inside, and quickly followed. As soon as the doors closed, the bassist player was all over the taller man. 2D moaned as Murdoc sank his sharp teeth into his neck. Murdoc removed his teeth and sucked the blood that was spilt from the younger's neck. They could both feel their dicks hardening, as the elevator doors open. Murdoc placed 2D back on his feet, and they rushed off towards Murdoc's room. After firmly shutting the door the bass player pulled 2D on top of the bed, then placed his own body on top of the singer's. Their lips relocked, as clothed erections began to grind against each other. They both began to moan into the open mouth kiss.

"Pants off now." said Murdoc. Not needing to be told twice 2D unbuckled his skinny jeans and slipped them all the way off his slender body. Murdoc did the same for him self except one thing was different.

"No underpants Mudies?" asked the blushing piano player, he couldn't keep his eyes off of Murdoc's 7inch throbbing member. Muds gave a slight snicker, before removing 2D's underwear reveling the 5incher that lived in the singers pants. They moan in unison as their nude erections rubbed against each other.

"Don't forget about the game Stu, if you want that Jaffa you can't come before me." his reply was a broken moan of his name. Murdoc smiled as he spread the younger's legs and positioned himself between them. The bass player slowly ran his rough fingers down 2D's chest , then to his happy trail, stopping just short of 2D's manhood.

"Mmmm Muds please!" moaned 2D. Murdoc slid his hand on his mates member and began pumping slowly, while his other had traced random shapes on the inside of 2D's thigh. Their lips crashed back together, as 2D began thrusting into Murdoc hand trying to make him go faster.

Just then Murdoc remembered something, and he could almost face palm himself for how stupid he had been. He forgot the lube. Fuck. He thought to himself before he thought of something. He pulled him self from 2D and rested his back on the bed so he was laying down.

"Suck me Stu." he spoke with a voice that was full of lust. 2D gave a nervous look towards the bassist, he had never sucked off a guy before. He leaned forward anyway, the singer stuck his tongue out and gave a quick lick to the slit on the top of the member. Murdoc's moans encouraged him to continue. This time he took the whole tip into his mouth and sucked. He pumped Murdoc's shaft up and down, as he sucked the tip. When he was ready 2D took more of the dick into his mouth, he continued taking in more and more until the tip of the member was brushing the back of his throat. Murdoc gave a low moan, the pulled the blue haired boy off of him. The bassist lifted three finger up and shoved then in 2D's mouth

"Suck." he commanded, but the singer removed the fingers from his mouth, and replaced them with three of his own. It took Murdoc a few moments to realize that the dullard wanted to stretch himself. Wow 2D was a freak in the sack who would of guessed? When he felt his fingers were wet enough he slipped them slowly from his mouth and placed them to his opening. He looked uncomfortable as he slid the first one in, but quickly got used to the feeling. Soon he had all three finger up his ass, as he bounced up and down on his hand, moaning Murdoc's name with his eyes closed. Murdoc could no longer stand it, he pulled the face ache off of his own hand and pushed him back. 2D spread his legs, and waited for bliss.

"Damn 2D when did you get so sexy" asked the green and as he got in position. 2D gave a small cry of lust when he felt Muds's tip brush his opening. Murdoc slowly pushed in until he was in balls deep, he had to control himself from ramming back and forth with all his might. He waited until 2D felt comfortable, it seemed like forever before the blacked eyed man nodded. Murdoc pulled back until he was all the way out, the rammed back in full force.

"Oh God Muds!" moaned 2D. He was bucking his hips, trying to get Murdoc to go deeper. Soon they found a steady rhythm, Murdoc thrust, while 2D did his best to push down on him. Murdoc reached down and grabbed 2D leaking member, and began pumping in time with his thrusts, but 2D knocked his hand away.

"Your… ahh.. guh… your not m-making me com-come first Mu-muds!" he managed to stutter. They were both getting close to the end. Both were determined to win. Murdoc just growled and pounded in to the singer faster. Soon they were both fighting off orgazums.

"J-just let it gu-go Stu ya-you know ya can't la-last." spoke Murdoc.

"Nu-neva!" he's words were spoken in vain, because not a minuet later the was coming all over everything, Murdoc's chest, his chest, the sheets.

"Mudies!" he screamed, as he came. Murdoc not far behind him. Soon he was filling 2D to the brim.

"SO GOOD!" moaned Murdoc before pulling out. They crumbled on the bed, trying to catch their breath. It seemed like hours before Murdoc started laughing.

"I knew you would never last against me dullard." he spoke with a chuckle. 2D blushed.

"I could of if I wanted to, I just didn't want you to have a heart attack, your getting old Muds" said 2D with a smile.

"Shut it face ache!" he said before punching 2D in the arm hard.

They got dressed and made their way back to the living room. Murdoc made his way over to the couch, where he left the mini cake.

"Where the bloody hell is it!?" asked the angered bassist. Just then they heard a loud munching sound and turned to see Russell chewing away at Murdoc's prize.

"Ay lard ass that was mine!" screamed Murdoc.

"Shut up Murdoc I know you ate the whole box this morning! Now go buy some more!" said Russell before walking out of the room.

"You heard him 2D go buy some more Jaffa Cakes!" Murdoc said to 2D.

"Humm, I have a better idea Muds, why don't we play a game to see who has to go to the store?" talked 2D sexily. A smile spread across Murdoc's face.

"I like the way you thing Stu." said Murdoc before dragging 2D back to his room.

**Tada! I feel really proud of this. Tell me if you guys have any ideas for stories you want me to write, I'm all ears! **

**Hoped you liked it!**


End file.
